EL PESO DE UN LÍDER
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Tras de la hora de mi soledad, a los minutos de no estar tú aquí, se abrió la puerta de mi libertad, se oyó una voz que dijo ya volví y no esperé el amor sino que estuve acechando y salté sobre la rosa y agregarán entonces el peligro de mi vida que conoces y que con tu pasión has compartido.


**¡Hola mis amados lectores! He regresado para traerles un nuevo oneshot, esta vez de Transformers Prime. Esto tomara parte después del episodio de Orion Pax Parte 3, sin embargo agregué una secuencia en la cual será el tema principal no parte del show. Quiero agradecer a AmyLee Prime, Arcee93, R.H. Helsing y a Ruthxaformer por haberme apoyado y comentado en mis otras historias, es por eso que les vuelvo a dedicar otro oneshot. Las quiero mucho :D.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este oneshot contiene escenas no aptas para menores, si esto les incomoda favor de abandonar la lectura.**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**EL PESO DE UN LÍDER**

La noche reinaba en el gran desierto de Jasper, Nevada. El sonido del viento y la arena moverse a kilómetros y kilómetros rodeaba la base Omega Uno, cubriéndola de centenares y cientos de granos de tonalidad rojizo anaranjado.

El frío era extremoso, casi congelante ante cualquier ser habitable del planeta pero no para estos seres de piel metálica.

Había sido una batalla trascendental en la cual habían tenido la misión de rescatar a su líder de las garras del enemigo.

Torturado física y mentalmente, el gran Prime se mantenía encerrado en su habitación, recuperando su energía y curando sus heridas por todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Su rostro, el cual por un tiempo estuvo intacto ante cualquier faceta enemiga, ahora era un desastre: Rasguños por doquier, tres cicatrices adornaban su óptico derecho, como si un animal le hubiera atacado, sin olvidar las pequeñas fisuras que adornaban sus antes lineales labios.

Su cuerpo, habiendo sido reparado por su oficial médico; aún prevalecían las heridas intactas… las cuales nunca podría deshacerse de ellas.

Su cabeza, adolorida y aturdida, mostraba tenues imágenes de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio… No quería recordar esa mirada… esos ópticos rojos como el mismísimo fuego del infierno le observaban con ímpetu; los puños que tocaban con brutalidad su cuerpo, su rostro… los pies que le pisaban las manos hasta llegar un momento que el dolor se hacía crucial e inverosímil…

Intenta moverse, pero el suplicio aún estaba ahí, intacto y aguardando en ser liberado… estaba inmovilizado por el temor de sentir más sufrimiento.

La contienda… un combate en el cual borrosas imágenes corrompían sus más íntimos principios… destruidos

Humillado, golpeado y torturado… el gran Optimus Prime no tenía más fuerza para continuar liderando a sus soldados…

Culpa e inutilidad… esas palabras cubrían su cordura en sombras, insistiéndole que se rindiera ante el enemigo y terminara esta guerra sin fin…

No lo deseaba… no de ese modo, merecía más que morir cobardemente, quería más que la gloria…

**Deseaba ser amado.**

Milenios de incontable soledad… testigo solamente de la muerte y felonía…

La vida había sido injusta con él, no importando por cuanto tratara de hacer las cosas bien, nunca podía ser recompensado…

Su destino, su maldición al perdurar este ciclo sin amor, sin emoción, solo guerra, ramalazo y muerte…

No quería vivir de esta forma, no así… merecía más que eso…

Sus penares son interrumpidos por el sonido de un mecanismo moverse. Alguien venía a visitarle en el cual no sabría si pudiera controlar sus emociones por más tiempo…

Una silueta femenina de azul cromado se acerca ante él; una mirada simpática expresaba su rostro.

Arcee era su nombre... esa femme quien había arriesgado su vida por salvarle de un destino peor que la muerte…

Su mirada no dejaba de inspeccionar su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer de nervios y vergüenza… no quería que le viera su lado vulnerable, no podía aún mostrar esa emoción y ninguna otra de ellas… Esa era su anatema como el último de los Prime.

"Optimus…" dijo la femme expresando preocupación

Se mantenía en silencio… profesaba frialdad al querer hablar con ella… no tenía agallas para hablarle de su incompetencia como líder… el fracaso solo envainaba su escarmentar.

Ocupando su mayor esfuerzo, gira su cuerpo hacia la pared, dando la espalda a la femme… no era su intención faltarle al respeto, sin embargo no estaba preparado para encararla en ese momento…

Arcee se acerca a la hyper- cama, cuidando en cada uno de sus pasos, no deseando alterar más al titán. La tensión culminaba a través del aura del guerrero, tan fútil y dolida. Miraba su espalda incauta, llena de cicatrices, heridas de batalla propiciadas durante la gran guerra en Cybertron y la tortura que Megatron le había infligido. No podía imaginarse el horror que el Prime había figurado en ese momento, y no lo culpaba… habiendo perdido la confianza de aquél quien lo había considerado como un hermano… y ahora su capacidad de liderazgo siendo reñida por si mismo… era una situación que ponía los circuitos de punta a la Autobot.

Tenía que ayudar a su líder en su concavidad, hacerle entender que no importaba las circunstancias, que sus amigos siempre lo seguirían hasta el fin de los tiempos

"Optimus…" se le oyó decir a la femme con devoción y angustia… pero a la vez la forma con la que pronunciaba el nombre del Prime, saboreaba la textura de cada letra de una manera que hasta ella sentía que no era correcto ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que surgía en ella? Claro, su líder era su prioridad pero esta sacudida de carisma y cuidado hacia él, era algo que nunca antes había presenciado en alguien más.

El Prime se mantenía en la misma posición, no mirando a su subordinada directo a los ópticos. Las sombras lo acobijaban en una enfermiza prisión… una en la cual perduró durante días en el Némesis: tan oscura, insípida y llena de inmolación… No quería presenciar ese malestar interno, ese suplicio que le perseguía día y noche, el martirio hacia la soledad lo impulsaba en esconderse de los demás, desahogando sus frustraciones en silencio, lejos de miradas curiosas… miradas que solo mostraban cuestionamiento, hasta incluso odio…

Un infierno su mente atrapada… un infierno que fuera el líder… un infierno presenciar la traición… un infierno en encontrarse con muerte…

**Un infierno al no poder amar…**

Si… un martirio consumía su chispa al no poder expresar esa emoción, le repugnaba en tan solo verse en el espejo y solo mirar esa faceta neutra… Aquella que ocultaba su verdadero ser, su felicidad, su deseo por ser amado por alguien.

Estaba quebrado, un ángel caído que lo había perdido todo en la insólita guerra, condenado a divagar como un fantasma errante y no poder encontrar la respuesta a su padecimiento. Quería solo la redención interna, se negaba en seguir luchando por lo correcto… deseaba morir sin dolor…

Arcee comprendía lo que el Prime pasaba, milenio tras milenio el tormento sucumbir en su interior, mirar los ojos de la muerte a cada momento, sus seres queridos siendo apartados de él… incomprensible…

El Prime era un símbolo de autoridad y divinidad en Cybertron, no podía tener sentimentalismos ante el amor, era su cruel destino en poseer la carga de liderazgo en sus hombros, una maldición que Optimus ya no podía aguantar… el Prime se había convertido en su demonio interno…

La femme no soportaba ver a su líder en manera deplorable, sin espíritu para pelear; su nobleza se desvanecía con el tiempo, palideciendo lo que fue alguna vez… debía ayudarlo, tenía que hacerlo o lo perdería por siempre.

Acercando con cautela su mano, toca el hombro del gigante, tratando de desaparecer su malestar pero resultaba inútil. Optimus no mostraba cambios de actitud y de posición corporal, lo cual le lamentaba

"No estas solo" dijo con palabras arables

El sonido que emanaba la voz de la femme, resonaban por sus audios, una combinación de matices llenos de armonía y protección… eran sensiblerías… no podía permitir caer en esa conmoción… era el último Prime… era su maldición…

"Solo esta noche… Solo esta noche déjame desaparecer tu dolor, Optimus" suplicó Arcee con gentileza

El mecha se voltea boca arriba, su mirada no era despegada de la femme, una mirada que le cautivaba como mil soles. Esos ópticos que le ofrecían más que una simple amistad, le observaban de otra forma… ¿Era amor?

No… era imposible, él no debía tener esa turbación, era un Prime…

Arcee se posiciona encima de él, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran en una tonalidad morada… estaba nervioso y avergonzado, pero más nervioso.

Durante la guerra le fue prohibido amar, le habían dicho que solo provocaría un conflicto en su interior, sin embargo por milenios ese dolor se fue intensificando. Era esperarse que su destino no fuera cruel después de todo, aún no era demasiado tarde para intentarlo de nuevo.

La femme azul cromado acaricia la mejilla de su líder en gesto afectivo, expresando una sonrisa

"No estás solo en esto, Optimus" dijo acercando su rostro al de él, limitando su espacio personal, lo cual hacía que el mecha comenzara a sentir calor por dentro ¿Qué era esta sensación?

Antes de que pudiera protestar ante las acciones de la Autobot, ella lo toma por sorpresa… algo con lo que el legendario Optimus Prime no habría previsto de su subordinada.

Lo estaba besando. Pero no estaba siendo un beso cualquiera, este se podía sentir el amor de ella, el sabor del energon refinado recorrer por su boca, sus labios unirse a los suyos… era bello… era maravilloso… esto… esto era lo que por mucho tiempo había estado buscando…

Dejándose llevar por su chispa, el Prime mueve sus labios al ritmo de los de la femme, danzando, masajeando suavemente con su lengua la cavidad de ella… ambos órganos bailando en un ritual desaparecido en Cybertron desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Sus manos recorrían la espalda de la femme con delicadeza, tocando suavemente las terminales que conformaban parte de ella y le representaban casi como unas alas de un bello querubín.

El placer surgía con lentitud, el tacto que contenía las manos del Prime era una sensación que toda femme fantaseaba; sus yemas recorrer por su cintura, bajando por sus piernas, dejando un rastro de energon vivo, era estremecedor y excitante.

Pero aún no debía llegar a este punto, su líder necesitaba relajarse, el peso de su rango lo tensaba de tal grado que percibía como su cuerpo debajo suyo se ponía como una roca… quería desaparecer su dolor, olvidarle de su responsabilidad como Prime y solo recordarle sus tiempos cuando era en ese entonces un civil. Era Orion Pax y no Optimus Prime quien disfrutaría esta noche… mantendría dormido al demonio que le atormentaba día tras día, torturándolo al punto de colapsar y caer en la locura de la guerra… no soportaba verlo así.

Acaricia sus pectorales, tan poderosos y apetecibles, una efecto que motivaba a la femme en demostrar ese cuidado por el Prime… aquél quien por milenios juró proteger a Cybertron y la Tierra de la amenaza Decepticon; aquél quien había sacrificado su vida por salvarlos de las garras de Unicron; aquél quien lo había perdido todo para renacer como el ave fénix…

Su pasado… siendo olvidado… el presente difundido en su interior.

La guerra era lo único que mantenía a Optimus luchando para sobrevivir y desvanecer su dolencia…

Eso cambiaría esta noche, la femme le haría olvidar esos recuerdos bélicos, le haría dejar de lado su rango como Prime, le haría arrinconar su vida como soldado… solo sería Orion Pax, su antiguo ser…

Sus manos se arrastran por su torso, rozando su piel metálica, rogando que estos movimientos estremecieran al mecha y le hicieran olvidar.

Optimus aparta sus labios por un momento, eran tan poderosas las afecciones que su cuerpo le propiciaba a pesar de estar herido; una corriente eléctrica fluía en lo más profundo de su chispa, haciéndole gruñir de pasión…

Arcee se maravillaba por la reacción que su líder estaba presentando… el mal que le había sido oprimido durante décadas estaba siento trillado, era amor lo que estaba profanando, un amor que el mecha había deseado desde muchos años.

Sus manos bajaban por su abdomen, sus yemas tocaban a penas las líneas que le adornaban… sus labios se unían a los de él, moviendo su lengua en una danza exótica, permitiendo al mecha dominarle.

Mordía su labio inferior con hambre, lento y rudo, suave y duro… No se decidía, deteniéndose al hacer contacto con las cicatrices que le cubrían… Era un ardor que la femme ansiaba despertar del mecha…

El Prime trataba de retener la lujuria que lentamente emanaba en su interior… el temor al desencadenar la bestia se hacía notable en sus ópticos, pero a Arcee no le importaba, ese era el propósito, su intención era aliviarle el sufrimiento.

Su respiración se acumulaba, el fuego quemaba sus mejillas, era extremoso ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ella?

Dejando casi sin aliento a su líder, la femme aparta sus labios, permitiendo al mecha verla a los ópticos. Apreciar la forma de su cuerpo, sus curvas, colores llamativos… sus heridas por las incontables batallas contra el enemigo, su rostro… la pequeña cresta que le adornaba y la identificaba como tal…

Quería hablar, pero era tanto el ansía que no le permitía articular palabra alguna. Sus latidos rechinaban en sus audios, su respiración comenzaba asfixiarle, pero eso no le detenía en respaldar un gruñido animal, sin embargo, la Autobot lo silencia con un dedo

"Tranquilo…" dijo sonriente

Su mano continuaba bajando, deslizándose como el agua rodeando sus piernas con su dedo, ajando su cadera.

El Prime arquea su espalda, siseando vigoroso, rugiendo y ronroneando como un tigre. Eran sorprendentes las manos de la femme, delicadas y pequeñas a comparaciones de las suyas, tan firmes y grandes, eran las manos de un soldado que alguna vez se encargaba de archivar datos en decenas de estantes en Cybertron.

Los nodos que le eran estimulados lo volvían salvaje deseando por aclamarle, no obstante el Prime era paciente… la bestia que lo cegaba esperaba tranquila…

Levantando su cabeza, gruñendo apetecible; Arcee mira deleitada la reacción del mecha indicando que hacía un buen trabajo. Sus acciones cedían al paso de su objetivo; sus dedos tocando suaves la ingle de su líder, una parte tan sensible en su anatomía que le hizo gemir con gran éxtasis.

La espera se hacía eterna, los brazos de Optimus, los cuales por un momento tocaban a la femme, rasgaban las orillas de la hyper- cama, siseando, dejando que el furor le nublara la mente

"Arcee…" gemía el Prime embriagado de lujuria

La femme continuaba con su acción, esta vez acariciando la coraza pélvica del mecha…

Su recompensa fue el rugido más estruendoso que en toda su vida había escuchado… un grito apasionado que había puesto al mismo desierto de rodillas.

Su cuerpo se arqueaba por el placer, los cables de su cuello se entumían, su rostro ardía como el mismísimo infierno… su respiración se detenía con agonía, pero era un suplicio lleno de gozo y quería más…

La femme sonreía victoriosa; su propósito en esta contienda envainaba su deseo por complacer a Optimus… el amor incondicional hacia él se volvía visible en cada instante, sus labios al hacer contacto con su cuello, mordisqueando… besando y lamiendo su poderoso pecho…

Sus ópticos se desactivaban por tan recóndita sensación que la femme le estaba propiciando; su mano, acariciando su espalda… estaba desesperado. El calor, siendo por un rato un estremecimiento tentador ahora se volvía una tortura impasible

"Arcee… Necesito…" trataba de hablar

La Autobot lo calla de nuevo, sabiendo la respuesta a su plegaria.

Su cuerpo se pega al suyo, apreciando como su pecho quemaba su piel. Sus labios se unen a los suyos… sus fluidos se combinaban…

Tanto tiempo permanecido en la oscuridad, los años pasantes a su tormento, se embuchaban por cada tacto que Arcee le ofrecía… su extenuación se estaba suprimiendo, el demonio que por siglos lo mantuvo aprisionado en la locura y soledad depravada… su cuerpo se fundía con el de la femme.

Arcee toma la coraza del Prime, haciéndole sonrojar insaciable… Nervioso por lo que pasaría, temía que ella se alejara, no quería que ella se fuera, la deseaba en sus brazos, su chispa se sobresaltaba por la apariencia de su amante, convirtiéndolo en una fugaz extenuación…

Estaba expuesto ante la femme, ante la persona quien lo había salvado de la desilusión total, del fracaso, de su represión como el Prime de su raza.

Trata de ocultar su rostro con su máscara pero Arcee no se lo permite. Tocando su mejilla con su mano le motiva en sentirse orgulloso por lo que era: Alguien noble lleno de valor quien haría a un lado su vida para saciar aquellos que amaba… eso era lo que ella admiraba de él

"Todo estará bien" dijo con delicadeza

Bajando su cabeza, la femme acaricia el cable de su líder con su lengua, lamiendo la punta y la base.

El Prime apretaba los dientes, su cabeza era levantada, tratando de contenerse pero la sobrecarga era inminente, la Autobot saboreaba y perpetuaba su caricia al apéndice, tan grueso y largo… su saliva frotando por la blanda textura, engullendo sus labios en los pequeños circuitos los cuales casi formaban ligeras venas; cubriendo la boca de la femme; cayendo transfluido en la hyper- cama y corriendo por las piernas del mecha.

Optimus gemía una y otra vez, sus piernas se estiraban, moviendo sus cables motores. Los tubos de escape que adornaban su espalda, germinaban humo incandescente, cubriendo la habitación en un baño de vapor. Su cuerpo empezaba a tomar rigidez…

Entre tanto, la femme podía presenciar como su entrada era regida por un lubricante caliente, viscoso y delicioso que intoxicaba el olfato del Prime como un afrodisiaco y cual recorría por sus muslos, mezclándose con sus fluidos.

Siendo presa de la incomprensible persuasión, el mecha se levanta, tomando a la femme de ambos brazos, acostándola en la gran hyper- cama, besándola en el hombro, acariciando su pecho con deseo, frotando su mano en la armadura.

Arcee jadeaba excitada, sus brazos se envolvían en el cuello del mecha, permitiendo que le hiciera lo que deseara… era su noche, se la merecía después de incontables batallones y sacrilegios… no podía perder el poco tiempo que les era ofrecido

"Optimus…" suspiraba la femme llena de amor; la lengua que recorría por su pecho, caminando por su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón y finalmente a sus labios.

Era delicioso como su líder le propiciaba esos placeres que por milenios le habían sido negados. La guerra lo había alejado de la sociedad y de los seres que alguna vez le fueron fieles y murieron bajo su nombre. El mal que Megatron había regido durante el gran éxodo para dominar Cybertron lo había devastado, la avaricia que había visto en su mirada, el odio hacia él, su traición para quedarse con el poder; su fallido intento por recuperarle y hacerle prisionero…

El beso se vuelve violento, los labios del titán mordían con precisión los de la Autobot, suplicando en esfumar la tragedia que era su vida… El dolor que Megatron le había sometido, las mentiras que presidieron durante su cautiverio y la tortura al haberlo traicionado…

Sus recuerdos, siendo borrosos a la vez; podía distinguir cada palabra que le había dicho, el gozo que le satisfacía al verlo ante sus pies, pidiendo clemencia, aullando de agonía; las cadenas estrujando su cuerpo y muñecas… la risa que vencía su interior y le hacía arroparse de temor involuntario… el dolor regresaba.

No lograba soportarlo, las heridas se hacían frescas de nuevo, los demonios del pasado retornaban para atormentarle.

Aparta su rostro de la femme, respirando tajante… su mirada perdida en su mente, recordando el suplicio.

Sin embargo algo lo detiene, algo suave y cálido que tocaba su rostro… era **ella**… era ella quien trataba de hacerle olvidar su martirio

"Déjalo" dijo afable

Su mirada regresa a la suya, sus ópticos, profundos como la noche pero bondadosos como una brisa de otoño… la sonrisa que la femme expresaba era lo único que le hipnotizaba.

Su otra mano recorre su pecho, palpando puntos de mayor sensibilidad…

Gruñía deleitado, sus caricias forjaban una barrera hacia su pasado, ahora confuso y sin sentido…

"Tómame…" dijo la femme uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de él

Optimus miraba apacible a su amante, lleno de shock y preocupación ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

No obstante, los toques que ella le propiciaba a su cuerpo le hacían perder la razón, derrochando su chispa por la gran instigación

"Hazme tuya, Optimus" dijo tocando su entrada, rozando sus dedos en las paredes internas y mojando sus dedos con sus fluidos, tentándolo.

Así lo hizo el Prime. Sujetando las caderas de la femme con firmeza, el gran mecha la embistió, penetrándola de un solo golpe, pronunciando su nombre en su audio.

Sintiendo el cable de su líder hundirse en su interior, la femme jadeó con fuerza, temblando por el dolor y a la vez placer, encajando sus dedos en sus grandes hombros para inculcar más de este estremecimiento.

El Prime comenzó a moverse lentamente, su cable profanando con fuerza la entrada de su subordinada. El fuego se volvía imparable, una sensación que el gran mecha le hacía perder el control, devastando sus principios morales, hambriento por las sensaciones que inculcaban en la femme

"Más… dame más…" escuchó decir a la Autobot

Su cuerpo chocó con el suyo, sus caderas se fundían en una sola, la fricción lo engullía lleno de éxtasis, el choque de su cable a los centros de sensibilidad de su amante lo agitaban de conmoción…

La bestia estaba libre… sus movimientos se volvían frenéticos, agresivos pero placenteros para los dos, una sacudida que ambos los unían en cuerpo y mente.

Juntando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Prime, Arcee baja su cabeza, recargándola en su omnipotente pecho, desactivando sus ópticos y escuchando los gemidos del mecha mezclados con los suyos.

Sus movimientos se vuelven rápidos, los gritos llenos de placer prorrumpieron por toda la habitación, el sonido de fricción a pistón era poderoso.

Optimus rugía como animal, jalando con fuerza las caderas de la femme marcando sus manos en ella… era suya, ahora le pertenecía y eso era lo que le fascinaba

"Mía" dijo con lujuria

La Autobot mantenía su boca abierta, hilos de saliva le adornaban en su interior, las llamas que fluían a través de ella la incitaban en seguir complaciendo al mecha; escuchar su grito de satisfacción, finalmente haciéndole olvidar y solo caer en el placer que le entregaba.

El Prime estaba llegando al clímax, su respiración se entrecortaba pero sus movimientos no se alentaron. Su cable comenzaba emanar un líquido pegajoso pero caliente dentro de la femme… era su semilla, su sello de conquista… Arcee ahora era de su propiedad.

Embistiendo por última vez la entrada de su amante, el mecha eyacula, chorreando gran cantidad de transfluido en la hyper-cama y cubriendo las piernas de su subordinada, haciendo que la sobrecarga hiciera gritar a la femme no solamente su clímax, sino el nombre de su líder.

Optimus, habiendo expulsado sus fluidos, intentaba mantenerse firme en su posición pero su energía estaba agotada. Se acuesta a lado de la femme, apoyando su brazo en la cama y atrayendo a su amada a su pecho.

Arcee no se negó, había sido todo lo contrario, ella había deseado estar al lado del Prime, disfrutar su cuerpo y compartir su penar.

Estaba hecho… su propósito se había cumplido, Optimus no recordaría más su depresión, el peso como líder Autobot había desaparecido por esta noche… su malestar finalmente había sido desvanecido.

Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas intactas. Observaron sus almas a través de ellos; la femme acaricia el rostro del mecha trazando las cicatrices que le cubrían. No había palabras que decir, el silencio fue todo lo que necesitaban escuchar, su amor había sido incondicional por esta noche… una noche en la cual Optimus Prime recordaría por el resto de su vida.


End file.
